Carnival
by angelfeather-phoenix
Summary: Me and my friend's SI's or OC's or whatever you wanna call them go out with Ash and his gang go to a carnival and some strange stupid things happen
1. Default Chapter

Sky- I wanna do it.  
  
Quinn- Let's draw straws.  
  
Lita- ::Knocks the straws from Quinn's hands.:: Spaz said we should work together.  
  
Sky- Fine, but I get the cotton candy.  
  
Quinn- Bitch. ::Hands Sky the blue cotton candy and picks some popcorn for herself.::  
  
Lita- Let's just get this over with.  
  
Sky, Lita, Quinn- angelfeather_phoenix mock 2 does not own anything that involves.  
  
Sky- Ash. ::Shudder.::  
  
Lita- Steven. ::Shudder.::  
  
Quinn- Or a person with a gender complex named Tracey. ::Looks at Sky and Quinn and shrugs.:: Meaning that she doesn't own anything dealing with pokemon, though she may occasionally write about our little adventures. Now to the oh so boring story.  
  
Spaz- ::Loud speaker.:: Thanks for the help. Well, read the damn fic and review if you want. I don't expect any from you people so don't feel bad. Bye. ::Walks over to a different fic to comment on.  
  
( ) =Sky Lita and Quinn talking about the little things in the story ~ ~ ~ = scene change/ describing a scene //.//= What Sky Lita and Quinn are thinking. They have a mysterious mind link.  
  
Chapter One  
  
~ ~ ~ The sun was high in the sky and everyone in Blackthorn City was working on the festival that was going to take place that night. It was Halloween and the trees had leaves with the colors of fire, which fell to the ground and scattered in the soft breeze. Making them look like they were dancing with the wind.  
  
In a clearing where the Carnival was to take place commanding yells and some cheerful shouts of glee could be heard as the rides were lifted into the air. The Carousel was starting to spin around in circles playing its cheerful music with a loud drumbeat. People were working on the Haunted House ride in the old mansion that was near the entrance to Ice Path.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Quinn, Lita, and Sky had come by Blackthorn city to see the festival and to help out one of Sky's old friend, Lina. Lina was about 18 years old. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes glowed a pale ice blue. Today her hair was in two braids that went over her shoulders. Her clothes were simple a pair of blue denim pants with boot cut bottoms, a pale blue tank top, and black flip flops, that could be heard smacking the bottom of her feet when she walked.  
  
Brock, Ash, and Misty were also in town so of course since Lita and Brock were now boyfriend and girlfriend he made Ash and Misty help too. Lita had asked them to go get some ice from the ice path earlier that morning, but they still weren't back yet and it was almost noon. Lita and Sky were helping Lina put up the stand for her food stand at the festival. Quinn was eating a big box of sushi that Lina had given her. (Sky had called early telling her to not eat any sushi around Quinn or you would have a really bad headache for the rest of the day. And also to make up a lot more then needed for a certain sushi lover.Quinn).  
  
"So we attach these ropes to the poles to support them?" Lita asked Lina as they started to pull the ropes.  
  
Lita had her hair down so that it would blow around her face whenever there was a breeze. She was wearing a blue shirt with black boot cut pants and a light jacket. Both the jacket and the pants had blue flames near the bottom of them. She of course was wearing her black and very hard combat boots. Brock had learned the hard way...literally. She was kicking a tree down because she was angry. Brock was behind the tree and he was sort of in the way. When she heard Quinn ask for the soy sauce Lita lost her aim and accidentally hit Brock in the nuts. He was doubled over in pain for a long time.  
  
(Lita- I said I was sorry. Quinn- Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. Sky- But looks do. Because he still hovering around you like an annoying mosquito.)  
  
Sky had her blue hair in two buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a black sweater with kaki flare pants and a new pair of sneakers.  
  
(Lita- How many do you have? Sky- You can never put an numbere amount of shoes you have. Quinn- .Right.)  
  
"Yep. All you have to do is pull those ropes back to the poles and tie them off and then we just have to gather the ingredients for the.uh.'food' that we are preparing without.her around." Lina replied nodding towards Quinn. Who now had a little soy sauce dripping down her face with her cheeks stuffed full of sushi.  
  
"Uh.Quinn. You have a little bit of soy sauce on your chin." Sky pointed out to Quinn.  
  
She just stuck her tongue out, but couldn't reach. At that time Psi tried to take the soy sauce from behind Quinn. Of course that didn't go well. Suddenly Quinn's face was covered in shadows and she started to glow black. Everyone watched with amusement when Quinn started chasing Psi under and over tables, around stands, and "through" people. Seeing the chance to take Quinn's soy sauce Lita reached out and hid it behind her back.  
  
(Quinn- Sushi! Lita- Whatever. Sky- Through people? What does that mean? Quinn- It means that if you can't go around the wall. Go through it. Sky- I don't like the sounds of that. Lita- But it works so well.)  
  
Soon Quinn stopped chasing Psi once she had gone into the water. Slowly Quinn walked back to the stand. Psi knew Quinn's weakness.water. She had always hated it. Her face was still covered in shadows and her arms were crossed across her chest. She was mumbling words that no one could make out, but Lita and Sky could hear her loud and clear in her mind. "Damn! How does everyone know that I can't stand fucking water? Why.why.WHY? Why did I let Psi take my soy sauce?"  
  
Before her outbreak Lita and Sky had tied the ropes of the stand up to the stakes.  
  
(Sky- I know that we're interrupting you so much.but we have to say some things. Lita- Like? Sky- Like how Quinn is afraid of water. Quinn- I told you it is cursed. Cursed I say! Cursed. ::starts to foam at the mouth:: Sky- That's what you say. ::gives her a I-can-black-mail-you-look-if-you- don't-tell-the-truth type of look:: Quinn- But it's the truth. Lita- Well anyway. Quinn is afraid of water because in when we were in school she fell into the pool and almost drowned. Sky- I wonder how that happened? ::gives Lita a questioning look:: Lita- What on earth are you talking about. I never did such a thing. ::twiddles thumbs:: Quinn- It was you? Lita- Maybe. Quinn- Die Bitch! ::tries to strangle Lita:: Sky- Well. While those two are fighting why don't you go back to the story)  
  
Soon Sky stared at Quinn with a face that said she was ashamed to be her friend. Then she looked at Lina and asked, "So now we have to go and buy the ingredients, right? Don't worry about those three dunderheads they won't get back for a while." She added seeing concern on Lina's face.  
  
(Sky- Dunderhead? Is that even in the dictionary? Quinn- ::pulls dictionary out of hammerspace and opens it:: A dunce; blockhead; numbskull. Also called dunderpate. ::closes dictionary and puts it back into hammerspace for later use:: Lita- isn't that my dictionary? Quinn- You never use it. Sky- Not again.)  
  
"They are right over the hill. You know that don't you?" Lita thought to Sky.  
  
"Of course I do, but do you want to watch Quinn and Misty fight all day. Besides I don't think you want to be stuck with that boyfriend of yours or that short bastard". Sky added shacking her head at the memory of the time Lita and Quinn had started fighting, Lita with Brock hanging off of her every damn word leaving Sky alone with Ash, the short bastard.  
  
"Besides what did happen that made you start to call him a short bastard?" Quinn asked now that she had a pile of sushi next to her. Soon she started to shove it into her mouth until she noticed that there was no soy sauce.  
  
She then stared at Lita, who was now starting to sweat slightly because of Quinn's menacing stare, but all Quinn did was reach for the soy sauce behind Lita's back. Lita pulled it out from behind her back and stretched her arm out so it was on the opposite side that Quinn was on. Soon Quinn reached for the soy sauce but Lita stuck her hand in Quinn's face; stopping her from reaching the soy sauce. Quinn's arms went all over the place, but couldn't get the soy sauce.  
  
"So what were you saying Sky?" Lita asked once she had put her hand in Quinn's face.  
  
Ignoring the urge to laugh Sky mentally started to talk.  
  
"It was in Lavender Town and we were walking back to the hotel with Misty, It, and Brock. Brock was hanging off of Lita's lies as she talked about her victories. Misty and Quinn were fighting once again. And that short little bastard was walking behind all of us thinking of something. Well soon my mind started to wander to the stars that were like fireflies in the sky I thought. It turns out they were."  
  
"Well that bitch was at it again. Saying that water pokemon are the best." Quinn said quickly reaching for the soy sauce once again. Only being stopped by Lita as she held it farther out of her reach.  
  
Lita quickly sent Sky an image of Adam and said "Most likely you were thinking of him again". Sky just tried to ignore this remark and continued talking even though she knew she was blushing.  
  
"Well soon I fell behind and It wanted to talk to me so I stopped and stared at him innocently." Automatically Sky stared at Quinn and Lita before they could say anything about it.  
  
"It? I like it. " Lita said not wanting to say anything about Sky's "innocence"  
  
Continuing on and letting her eyes stare at the top of the stand she continued, "Once all of you were out of sight it started to talk about the different constellations that are in the sky. I actually don't know how it started, but I just didn't like it that he told me about the constellations that are common. So I eventually got tired of him talking and hit him the groin and ran to catch up to you guys."  
  
Suddenly sushi was all over the place. Quinn, and Lita had started to laugh. Sky couldn't help but laugh when Quinn fell on her back and Lita was on her knees trying to keep some of her dignity while she laughed.  
  
(Quinn- Dignity? What dignity? Lita- It's something that you could never possess in your life. Quinn- Bitch. Lita- No you're the bitch. Sky- ::tries to sneak away while the other two fight:: Lita- Where do you think you're going chicken legs? Sky- Chicken legs? Quinn- Now who is the bitch bitch? Lita- Shut up bitch. Sky- Stop it you.you.Bitch! Lita- ::shocked:: Finally the pansy has spoken up. Quinn- ::slaps Sky on the back:: Never knew you had it in you?)  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	2. Spiked Ice

Spaz- I don't own this damn thing except my characters so don't ask.  
  
Lita- People are actually reading this?  
  
Quinn- Either that or they're just seeing how lame someone's writing can get.  
  
Sky- True. ::Sweatdrop.::  
  
Spaz- Just read the retarded stuff already.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was now about noon and Quinn, Lita, and Sky had walked up to Ice Path to see if they could help Misty, Brock, and Ash bringing the ice back to the festival for the ice carving. Leaves continued to fall onto the ground and onto Quinn's head, which she just shook off with a flick of her hand.  
  
The leaves were blowing in the wind that was coming now from the east, but no one noticed the difference. Soon Quinn, Psi, Lita, Darkpaw, Sky, and Nadeshiko reached the entrance of Ice Path where they saw Brock, Misty, It, and the ever so pathetic Pikachu who were sleeping on the right side of the entrance.  
  
//Damn. // Lita commented.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Sky said tilting her head to the side.  
  
//What? What? Did I miss something? // Quinn asked as if she had just missed the catch line of a movie.  
  
(Sky- Do we even have any movies in the Pokemon world? Lita- No. Quinn- They are so deprived. Lita- Well we live there. Quinn- Ah! But we can come the real world and watch them. Sky- He he. ::kitty face:: Lita- What's wrong with you? Sky- He he. Quinn+ Lita- ::sweatdrop::)  
  
Darkpaw, Nadeshiko, and Psi walked over to the sleeping bodies and poked their heads with their wet noses. Ash, Brock, and Misty sat straight up once they had opened their eyes a little bit to see the pokemon's faces in theirs.  
  
Misty screamed "Ahhhhh! A bug pokemon." Scrambles away as fast as she can. "Wait its only Psi that.persons espeon." Seeing Quinn grinning broadly. "So what are you doing here and what do you want?" "Run away. Run as fast as your broad ass can take you... Why do you want to know that you bitch?" Quinn thought but didn't add anything to it when Lita and Sky stared at her.  
  
Instead she said, "We are here because we wanted to see if you needed any help with getting the ice back to the festival. Which I see that you have forgotten." She stared from Misty's, to Brock's, to Ash's, and to Pikachu's very disturbing faces.  
  
"Pica" Pikachu said putting one long ear down and putting his paw to his mouth questioningly.  
  
"That's right midget. Be confused. Be very confused." Quinn said in her I- will-rule-the-world type of voice.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty slowly got back on their feet and scratched their heads with fake smiles trying to explain. All they did was interrupt and repeating each other.  
  
"Well you see we were going to get the ice but" Ash started.  
  
"But we accidentally tripped and we all fainted." Misty added. Finishing Ash's sentence.  
  
"With snot bubbles coming out of all your nose's." Lita pointed out crossing her arms across her chest. // They're even worse at lying then Quinn. //  
  
//Hey! //  
  
//The truth can hurt dear. // Lita said still looking at the three peoples.  
  
(Quinn- Dear? Lita- Well I had to say something that will make you shut up quicker and not open that large trap of yours. Sky- Don't even start you two. ::stopping Lita and Quinn from trying to kill each other::)  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock just stared at Lita and then at each other. Before they could say anything Lita asked, "Before you say anything stupid like usual just answer me this. Did you even go into Ice Path and get the ice?"  
  
"No." They looked at the ground until Quinn and Sky came out with five giant blocks of ice that looked like they were about 5' by 3' each. They were being levitated as if someone or something.  
  
//Man they are oogly! // Quinn remarked  
  
//When did you figure that out? // Sky said staring at Quinn who was about to hit Sky with one of the blocks until she heard Lita laugh.  
  
They all looked at Lita and then to the ground where they found Psi, Nadeshiko, and Darkpaw sitting on Ash, Misty, and Brocks backs.  
  
"Get your fucking pokemon off my back Quinn." Misty screamed out.  
  
This was soon stopped when Psi shifted her weight so that her tail could brush against Misty's mouth. Soon Misty sneezed and Psi, Nadeshiko, and Darkpaw jumped off of people's backs and slowly walked towards Sky, Lita, and Quinn who were now walking back towards the carnival. The giant Farris wheel could be seen behind all of the buildings on the horizon.  
  
"Wait up for us." Ash screamed trying to get up quickly and running towards everyone. This ended up in him falling over on his face once again. Getting some fresh dirt in his mouth.  
  
"Pica." Pikachu screamed out as he jumped onto Ash's back and then into the air.  
  
"Get back here you baka!" Misty screamed after the others who just kept on walking keeping the big ice blocks hovering about five inches above the ground.  
  
Soon they reached the almost completed carnival and Lina greeted them happily, but she was talking to two other boys that they didn't recognize.  
  
Once they got closer Sky introduced Lina to Ash, Misty, and Brock who were all happy to meet her especially Brock who had that dazed look in his eyes when he met a pretty girl. While he was looking Sky introduced Lina, Falkner, and Adam to It, Misty, and Brock. Lita left them alone as she transported the ice to the ice carving freezers for the contest later. Quinn laughed when Sky forced herself to say Ash's name.  
  
"And this is Adam and Falkner. As you should remember.Quinn." Sky said looking at Quinn who just crossed her arms and looked at the ground and mumbled. Lita and Sky didn't bother to hear her thoughts because they knew they were of the "date" that Quinn had with Falkner.  
  
(Quinn- Date? What date? Sky- The one you had last month with him.remember? Quinn- Oh that one. Lita- You mean there were more? Quinn- ::blush:: Lita- ::nudges Quinn with her elbow:: looks like we have another couple of the century.)  
  
Misty soon moved over to Adam's side and grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes and had that bubbly thing around her that made her look like she had a crush.  
  
"Misty just so you know." Sky said which made her gaze fall and the bubbles disappear. "Get the Hell away from my man!" Sky grabbed onto Adam's hand and started to walk towards the hotel where Sky, Quinn, and Lita were staying. Lita and Quinn left Lina, Falkner, Brock, Ash, and Misty, who had fallen onto her butt, behind.  
  
//Your man? //Quinn asked.  
  
//Yes. My man! //Sky replied staring at Quinn.  
  
"Oh yeah! We are going to change for the festival so if you want. We'll be waiting at Lina's sushi stand. See yah!" And with a flick of Sky's hair, Lita's wink, and Quinn's little wave over her shoulder to say good-bye and the four of them disappeared into the horizon.  
  
Before she forgot Quinn made a huge spiked hammer appear behind Misty's head and almost hit her, but was stopped when Sky gave her a look with narrowed eyes.  
  
//Not now Quinn. Save it for later when no one is around and can blame it one us//  
  
//That way she can scream in agony and no one will hear her scream// Quinn burst out laughing manically. "Muwhahahahaha."  
  
//Right. // Lita said looking away fixing her attention on a butterfly that had just landed on a flower in front of them. 


	3. Poor Bumper Cars

Sky- ::Eye Twitch.:: This can't be right.  
  
Quinn- What? ::Walks behind Sky to see what she's looking at and stops.:: I don't believe it.  
  
Lita- YOU'RE STILL HERE! I THOUGHT I KILLED ALL OF YOU!  
  
Quinn- Looks like you missed a few.  
  
Lita- No. These were the other people.  
  
Sky- You killed the wrong people again!?  
  
Lita- Sorta.  
  
Quinn- We hope to see you later unless this one gets to you first so if you'll excuse me. LITA!  
  
Sky- Spaz doesn't own pokemon, but she does own our designs. Bye. Quinn? Lita?  
  
Spaz- Sky's of my design, Lita's Skiz's design (5th time), and Quinn's the brain so that goes with Klepto. Now on with the fic. //They're still here. I thought they would've left already. This thing sucks big juicy monkey balls. Ewwww//  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The sun had fallen, but the sky was lit up by all of the bright lights that had been hung up and down the streets, in the trees, and the carnival rides themselves. There was the Haunted House ride that went through the 100 year old building on top of Ice Path. The Ferris wheel, while the Swings made people laugh and some scream in amusement. Also the Bumper Cars were banging away with the rhythm of the popcorn and Cotton Candy machines. Many more rides, food and game stands made all of the lower bits of Blackthorn city light up. It had been about 5 hours since everyone split up. Now it was time for them to meet each other once again.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Falkner had spent the rest of the day talking and helping out at the different booths. They had changed into their Halloween costumes and started walking towards Lina's food stand.  
  
Ash was dressed as a very strange vampire with a long black cloak, fake fangs, long black pants, dressy shoes, and a black shirt with a high choler that covered his neck. He had apparently taken off his hat and tried to tame his hair with massive amounts of gel.  
  
(Sky- I can just imagine. Quinn- Imagery! Lita- What the fuck? Quinn- Remember in school when it looked like the teacher had written Im a guy, but had actually written imagery. Sky- I remember that. He he.)  
  
Misty on the other hand was wearing a goldeen outfit that looked like a white bathing suit that wrapped around her neck, long white gloves past her elbows, and a white and orange Goldeen tail that wrapped around her waist to look like a little skirt. Also she was wearing white high heels and her hair was down.  
  
Brock was wearing a long black cape, black pants, long black-sleeved shirt, dressy shoes, and also a black top hat so that he looked like a gentlemen of the olden days. The strange thing though was that he had a rose sticking out of his mouth. Falkner wasn't wearing a Halloween outfit because he had forgotten his.  
  
And finally Pikachu was wearing a little blue tuxedo top and a red bow.  
  
(Sky- Major clash. Lita- It burns. It burns! Quinn- And I though I could only be blinded by the sun. Well I was wrong.)  
  
By the stand they could see the shadows of four people and three pokemon who were jumping around trying to get their outfits off. The four people had to be Quinn, Lita, Adam, and Sky. Ash looked like Quinn was swallowing a lot of something at once, which made Misty remark "What a pig."  
  
Once they had reached the stand Brock ran over to the dark figure of Lita. Falkner's mouth just opened with astonishment to see Quinn in the light looking sort of innocent besides the fact that she was engulfing the sushi at Lina's entire booth. Soon Nadeshiko, Psi, and Darkpaw sat down next to their masters.  
  
(Quinn- Innocent? Who wrote this? Sky- Spaz. Lita- Smart ass.)  
  
Lita was wearing a low Umbreon outfit that was like a black one piece bathing with no straps. She also had black Umbreon ears, black high heels, a little red bow around her neck like Pikachu but way better, and a little Umbreon tail at the back. (This outfit is sort of like a playboy bunny outfit) Lita had her hair down flowing in the darkness like a graceful stars decent from the sky.  
  
Darkpaw was stuck with what looked like a giant flower wrapped around his neck.  
  
Sky was wearing a little black bikini and a beach shirt of bright pink that was edged with black. Her hair was flowing behind her like the sea. Her feet were barely covered because she was wearing black flip-flops once again.  
  
Nadeshiko was wearing black shoulder armor and a little diamond studded tiara.  
  
Quinn was wearing a black nightales suit (like a cat suit) that glimmered in the light. She had black slippers and a golden belt around her waste. Her tail was swishing back and forth with the slight swaying grace of her hair.  
  
Adam had also forgot to wear a Halloween outfit.  
  
(Quinn- Why do boys always forget to wear their costumes? Sky- Because they would rather she the girls in skimpy oufits then them being stuck in some dork's one. Lita- That is so true.)  
  
They now only had to wait for Lina to get them on their way. So in the meantime It was talking to Misty, but his eyes kept straying to Sky and Lita. Brock was looking at Lita as he inched closer to her. Brock soon put his arm around Lita's shoulders so "that she wouldn't get cold".  
  
Lita was talking to Sky who was leaning her back on Adam with his arm dangling down over her shoulder where she was holding his hand in hers. Yuki the odd white and black spearow had cuddled up to Sky's neck.  
  
Falkner had tried to make conversation with Quinn, but she was eating sushi. So when she was finished Falkner started to talk to her. But was pushed aside as Quinn made her way over to Sky and Lita to submerge in their conversation and not be left out.  
  
"You look like a fistful of rice and seafood wrapped in seaweed, dipped in overly spiced sauces and served in a over aged bar." Misty said to Quinn when she was in earshot.  
  
"Why thank you.And you.uh.look.lets put it this way. You look demented then usual. If that is even possible." Quinn replied looking Misty up and down.  
  
(Lita- What? Sky- What has got you all worked up? Lita- I didn't shove him away or anything like that. Was I excepting him for once? Quinn- Now who's got the crush?)  
  
Misty was lost for words.(a/n for once) All that she could do was give Quinn dirty looks.  
  
Soon Lina came out from the stand and said, "We can go now because my little sister Rai can handle it." She smiled gently. She was wearing a maid's outfit with black and white frills and a little white smock around the waist. Her hair was now put up into a tight bun on the back of her head with a black and red hair ornament with the design of a Teddiursa surrounded by flowers.  
  
Brock looked at her but before he could do anything he was hit in back of his head by a giant hammer that was in Lita's hands. On her forehead was a temper mark and her hands were both gripping the hammer very tightly so everyone could tell that she was angry.  
  
All that they did though was laugh and start to follow Psi and Quinn who had already stated to walk towards the actually carnival. Soon they came to the rides, candy venders, and games. When they rode the rides or played the games something went either wrong or dreadfully right.  
  
First of all on the Bumper Cars the once kind and semi-gentle girls Sky, Quinn, and Lita turned into monsters who banged their cars into everyone else's cars which either exploded or flipped them over.  
  
Quinn used Black lightning to shock and annihilate all the other cars. Lita then used a dark fire move that enveloped the other cars and drivers with black flames. Sky used a bomb type thing where a bomb would appear on the back of the car, but it was smiling for about 5 seconds then became an unhappy face before it exploded. Falkner, Brock, and Adam were whipped around like drunken monkeys, with their bodies hitting the door of their car and their hands flying through the air.  
  
After the ride was over Sky, Lita, and Quinn went back to their normal selves, which made Brock grab Lita's hand and say, "Lita when we grow old together even though you may go crazy I think you are beautiful and." His words were cut off when he noticed Lita's hand was missing.  
  
She was walking with Quinn and Sky away from the fires that could be seen from the mess they had just made. On the back of their heads were giant sweatdrops.  
  
"Should we leave everyone with their heads on fire or at least wounded?" Sky asked in a innocent voice to the other two.  
  
When Sky, Lita, and Quinn saw the whole ride explode into flames the owner running in their direction they slowly walked away as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Uh. Does that answer your question?" Lita said as the fire first exploded setting the whole ride on fire.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"I'm with you." Quinn said starting to quicken her pace.  
  
They didn't stop until they ran into peoples at the Carousel. Brock who was crying from Lita leaving him, only to be dragged by Misty to where they stood now.  
  
All the peoples agreed to ride a gentler that wouldn't cause any damage to anything or anyone. 


	4. It's the Santa Horsey

Sky- She doesn't own it already. I think I need a rest. ::Falls down on a couch.::  
  
Quinn- Give it back Lita!  
  
Lita- No!  
  
Sky- Here we go again. ::Sits up.:: Lita give her the damn sushi already.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Soon they all sat on different carousel horses. Sky was riding a black horse with flaming pink hair, Red eyes, and a deep red and pink saddle and harness. Quinn was riding a brown horse with black hair and red and black harness and saddle. And Lita was riding a white horse with pale purple hair and bright purple harness and saddle. The rest of the peoples were riding plane Ponyta's and Ash was riding a giant Pikachu.  
  
"This is so much fun." Quinn commented sarcastically.  
  
Lita and Sky didn't notice her comment because they had started doing the can-can off the side of their horse.  
  
(Quinn- Is it right to say horses? Lita- I don't know, but they are so much fun to ride. Sky- Except when you fall off of them. Lita- That only happened once. Quinn- You fell off of a horse? Lita- Shut up. You're afraid of water. Quinn- Well you were the one that did that.)  
  
"Why? Did we have to go on this ride?" Ash said questioningly.  
  
"And why do you care Count Dracula? Just be happy that they have finally shut those big mouths of theirs." Misty commented giving Lita and Sky narrowed eyes in rage as they started giggling like little schoolgirls. They were of course having fun, sitting backwards on their horses and being stared at by most of the boys who were in line.  
  
//Okay. That's it. Only I can kill them. // Quinn thought as she reached into hammerspace and pulled out a very elaborate bomb. //I've been meaning to use this// Quickly making it look like the bomb was wrapped, she handed Misty it saying, "Misty I'm sorry for all the fighting that we have done and I hope that you will accept this as an apology."  
  
(Quinn- Bombs! Sky- Bombs? Don't you think that's a little dangerous. Lita- That's the whole point Miss. No Violence. Sky- Miss. No Violence. That doesn't flow. I'd rather prefer Mrs. Skyler Bara Kitsunechi. ::eyes go all glossy:: Quinn- Now that is just sick. Lita- Sick? No I have a better word for that. ::eyes go all evil:: Quinn- Tell me! Lita- ::leans over to Quinn and whispers a word into her ear:: Quinn- Don't you think that's a little harsh? Lita- Maybe. Quinn- I know this is off topic but I have a question. Lita- Ask away. Sky- ::still thinking about being married to Adam and blushing scarlet:: Quinn- If it looks like butter, smell like butter, and taste like butter then why isn't it butter? Lita- Way off subject, but still a good question.)  
  
"What did you do to it?" Misty asked Quinn as she handed her the gift. She was suspicious. Quinn had never apologized to anyone but Lita and Sky.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." Quinn stated innocently. //Just open the damn thing and die.//  
  
(Quinn- if that author makes me innocent I will personally try and kill her. Sky- Well that's not gonna happen. Quinn- Meaning? Lita- She only makes you innocent to get what you want. Though you'll another reason to kill her sooner or later. Quinn- Do you know something that I don't? Sky- Yep. ::winks and sticks her tongue out::)  
  
The innocence in Quinn's voice only increased her worry. "Hey Falkner!"  
  
//Shit you had better not. Why you little bitch I try to kill you and then you give it to him to die. Well.as long as someone dies I'll be perfectly fine//  
  
"Yes." Falkner answered turning his attention away from Quinn was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Quinn!"  
  
"What do you want now?" Quinn snapped.  
  
"The rides stopped. We're going to the funhouse now. You gonna come?" Lita said rather too cheerfully as she hopped off of the carousel.  
  
"Uh.Sure." She said as Misty handed Falkner the bomb and whispered something to him that couldn't be heard.  
  
"Quinn. Hurry up!" Sky yelled back at Quinn. She was far away and was walking towards the brightly colored, clown, "funhouse".  
  
(Quinn- Clowns.::a slight bit of terror in her voice:: Sky- What. Is there something wrong about them. Lita- What happened to you? Quinn- Are clowns heads supposed to go all the way around? Lita- What? Sky- No. I don't think so. Quinn- Well when I was little. My parents gave me this really old clown doll. Lita- Doll? Sky- All mine had their heads cut off by Ma'el. I relieved my anger by hitting him in the nuts. Lita- You remind me of me sometimes. Sky- Is that a good thing? ::stares at Lita:: Quinn- ::clears throat:: Now can I get back to my story with no interruptions? ::Then starts talking once she gets nods from Sky and Lita:: Well anyway. You would turn one of those key like things on it's back to make it start singing this really.possessed song and it's head would move from side to side. Sky- Now that is freaky. Quinn- You said it. Any who. One day I got made and it started to play that happy song and moving its head so I threw it against the wall. Then while I was watching it's head move to the right it kept on going until it turned all the way around. And now I 'm afraid of clowns and water. Lita- ::eye twitching:: Sky- I feel your pain. Quinn- You do? Sky- Nope. I've just always wanted to say that.)  
  
//No one can blame me that everyone in at least 5 meters of the blast wound either disappear off the face of the Earth or just get most of their teeth knocked out//  
  
"QUINN!" Sky screamed making her run towards the others.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." Quinn counted down.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Their was a loud explosion from around the carousel. Most of the carousel had been blown up as well as Misty and Falkner who could be seen through the smoke with charred faces.  
  
"Misty, Falkner are you okay?" Ash said running towards them.  
  
"Quinn." Lita said looking at Quinn who was now about to throw another bomb over her shoulder at Misty and Falkner.  
  
"Shit. Now I'm gonna get that damn shadow katana." Quinn now was ready to run.  
  
"Next time you need to put some gunpowder in it. It makes the explosion bigger." Lita said looking at Quinn like she had just gotten a bucket of water was dumped on her head.laughter. "Hahaha. You should see your face."  
  
"Shut up bitch"  
  
(Quinn- No you. Lita- She doesn't notice that she is saying this to the computer screen. Sky- Yep! ::scratches head and kitten face:: Quinn- Die you lame excuse of a electronic! ::gone insane:: Sky- Quinn! Stop it. Let your anger out on Brock or someone like that. Lita- Hey! It's my turn to torture him today. Sky- Then just go and kill It. Quinn- Okay! ::walks out of room:: Lita- Even though she invents a lot of stuff. Technology still hates her.)  
  
"Would you rather me tell everyone who switched the signs to the bathrooms at that one convention and made the old man sneak up on me and--" Lita said in a I-can-black-mail-you-if-you-don't-give-me-what-I-want type of look.  
  
"That was funny, but I don't want the rest of the story to be told so what do you want?" Quinn said crossing her arms  
  
She then started following Sky and Adam who didn't care about Misty and Falkner so they went to stand by the entrance waiting for the others. While the others were worried about Misty and Falkner they had started a "little" snog.  
  
"And I thought Brock wanted a lot. Well I was wrong. Adam is like a piranha. 60 bottles of your grandma's aged prune juice." Lita said pushing Brock away as he tried to be like a piranha. It wasn't going so well.  
  
"Make it 50 and you got yourself a deal." Quinn said as the others came to join them.  
  
"You...you." Misty started sort of out of breath.  
  
"Fine." And that settled their deal for the time being.  
  
"Spit it out already!" Quinn snapped once again at Misty.  
  
"You gave me that bomb on purpose." She said accusingly.  
  
"No.Seriously" Quinn then turned her head to the side and said aloud, "Misty. You shouldn't point fingers. You know that it is innocent until proven guilty." And this was true.  
  
"Smart Ass." That ended that bit of fun.  
  
"You innocent? Well anyway. Let's get into that fun house and have some fun. Not that type of fun Brock." She snapped out the last few words as Brock's brain started to think.  
  
(Lita- He has a brain? Sky- I wonder. Quinn- There's only one way to figure out. Sky- Hmm? Lita- No. I don't want to kill him. Quinn- Who said that we were gonna kill him? Lita- Well if we operate on him then we most likely will accidentally cut a important vein that will kill him if he doesn't have it. Sky- And you care because? Lita- ::thinking:: Let's go kill him. Quinn- I'll get the victim. Sky- I'll get the knives. Lita- No I'll get the knives. Sky- Fine. ::pout:: Then I'll get the cute little nurse outfits. Quinn- I get the long doctor's coat. No little skimpy skirt thingy. Lita- If Brock is still awake during the operation and touches me then I'll never wear anything you give me. Sky- Fine then.)  
  
"Ow." Falkner came up from behind everyone with a giant cast all over his body.  
  
"Oh Falkner! You shouldn't move. Why don't you go back to the hotel and recover?" Quinn said trying to act innocent.  
  
"Thanks Quinn." He said slowly limping around with Quinn by his side.  
  
(Quinn- Were the hell is this going? Sky- No clue, but.where's the patient? Quinn- A more important question. Where's Lita? Lita- Get him off me. Sky- She's fine.)  
  
//Quinn? Is that you?// Lita said curiously.  
  
"Let me help you get back."  
  
//This is the best day of my life// Suddenly out of nowhere Quinn kick him.  
  
"Have a nice trip." Quinn said giving Falkner a little wave as he 'departed' from the group.  
  
"Quinn! That wasn't very nice of you." Ash said running up beside Quinn so that he was right in her face.  
  
"He should land in about.now." Lita remarked as a loud thud of Falkner hit the ground in the distance.  
  
"Like I give a shit?" Quinn said staring at Ash with a questioning look.  
  
"I don't think so." He remarked as he fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
(Quinn- Of course I don't. Lita- Sky what are you looking at? Sky- I was just wondering. Quinn- You thinking of anything is a miracle. Sky- Shut up your trap Quinn. Well anyway. I was thinking of everyone who is still in the story and was wondering what happened to Lina. Quinn- Oh that bitch. ::rolls eyes:: Don't worry I didn't do anything to her. Sky- And what about you? ::turns her head to stare at Lita who was whistling to a non existent tune:: You didn't. Lita- Well she was in the way. Sky- You.jealous! Lita- Was not! Quinn- You were jealous that she was getting more attention then yourself. Lita- I was not so jealous. ::crosses arms across her chest:: I wasn't. Sky- Right.)  
  
Soon everyone was in the funhouse.  
  
Spaz- I do want to do the fun house though cause it will be kinda funny, in a weird way. 


End file.
